meesmothfandomcom-20200215-history
Meesmoth Wiki:Staff
Meesmoth Wiki Staff are users on Meesmoth Wiki granted the ability and responsibility to keep the wiki running smoothly. There are three levels of staff on Meesmoth Wiki. Purposes The main job of all Meesmoth Wiki staff is to help users, so don't hesitate to ask a member of staff if you have any problems or questions. What staff members should not do Meesmoth Wiki staff should not use their tools to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism, or use their blocking tool to block a user they have a dispute with. Their tools should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally the Bureaucrats shouldn't be considered "in charge." The ideal staff member is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Meesmoth Wiki community. Founder * ShodaiMeesmothLarva ShodaiMeesmothLarva is the creator of Meesmoth Wiki. Description The founder is the greatest significance on the wiki. They are responsible for creating the wiki itself and creating the staff. They hold the most powerful position and the highest level of staff. They may be somewhat considered equal to the Bureaucrats, a position below them. Founder Rights * Ability to delete or re-create the wiki. * Open to all staff level abilities. Bureaucrats * Gallibon the Destroyer Gallibon the Destroyer was promoted to bureaucrat on May 3, 2018. Description The Bureaucrats are senior editors on Meesmoth Wiki. As well as being full administrators, they can also grant or revoke rollback rights for users, or they can turn other users into administrators or bureaucrats. They can revoke the administrator tools, but not the bureaucrat tools. Administrators * Gojiran Gojiran was promoted to administrator on November 3, 2018. Description The Administrators are trusted editors, equipped with the tools to keep the wiki running smoothly. Administrator Rights * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Patrollers None Description The Patrollers are trusted editors granted the rollback tool to keep the wiki free of any vandalism. In general, the rank of a Patroller is the first rank a normal user is promoted to; most of Meesmoth Wiki's administrators were once patrollers. Patroller Rights * Rollback edits (quick revert) Former Staff Members None Promotion Promotion on Meesmoth Wiki is determined by the bureaucrats and given to extremely helpful users. A bureaucrat may give you admin rights, whether you request it or not. If you have a history of doing several thousand very good and helpful edits, your request for adminship may be considered. Category:Meesmoth Wiki Category:Founder Category:Bureaucrats Category:Administrators Category:Patrollers